Rewrite
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Robín quiere su momento Robstar, a pesar de que ya se ha quejado con los guionistas le han dado el severo No como respuesta, sin embargo no se dará por vencido después de todo. La realidad no es tan difícil de manipular ¿Verdad? RobStar, BBrae.
1. I

Con cuidado abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió su agudo olfato fue el olor a sándalo, con pesadez trato de tomar asiento en la cama, lo que género que rechinara.

Diviso el borroso aspecto de su habitación la cual lucia algo diferente. Restregando sus ojos y soltando un largo bostezo en el aire se topó con el extraño hecho de ver sus manos tan blancas como las de un humano normal.

_"¿Qué?"_ fue lo único que pronuncio tras dar un brinco y levantarse de la cama, tal vez seguía algo adormilado, yendo al baño omitió el hecho de que al parecer su habitación lucia completamente diferente, aún más que se escuchaban algunos ruidos en la cocina, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros pasando el corredor.

Abriendo la puerta de lo que creyó era el baño, se topó con el lavabo y el retrete de frente, para después observar su propio reflejo.

El grito estridente que lanzo cual alarido solo le hizo trastabillar en su lugar para encontrar apoyo contra el mosaico de la pared.

_Era un humano normal._

Debe ser un sueño, se dijo así mismo, sin embargo la impaciencia empezó a socorrer a través de su cuerpo lo cual género que se pellizcara el brazo.

—¿Garfield?

Pudo reconocer su voz, esta vez no era estoica y neutra, sino dentro de ella había un toque dulce, algo especial al decir su nombre de civil, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta la notó entrando con una taza de café, solo traía puesta una camisa blanca larga mostrando sus largas y pálidas piernas.

—¿Rae? —le miro con cierto deje de desconcierto, aún más cuando le sonrió tan cariñosamente.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? Pareces que has tenido una pesadilla —le volvió a sonreír tras dejar escapar un par de risitas al aire y salir de ahí.

『O』

Intento calmarse, después de haber tratado de convencer a lo que parecía ser su _novia_ de que algo raro estaba pasando, ella solo respondió con algo de gracia y escepticismo.

—Oh vamos cariño, claro que suena increíble que tuviéramos súper poderes y combatiéramos el crimen, pero eso solo fue un sueño, además debes darte prisa o llegaremos a la primer hora tarde.

Tomando un poco de aire lo exhalo en forma de un hondo y largo suspiro, "_Vamos Garfield, mantén la cabeza fría", _se dijo a si mismo, mientras seguía su rutina diaria lo mejor que podía buscando a su paso algo de información, hallando como resultado un conjunto de fotos, entre ellas varias de él con Raven, su mayoría tomadas en lugares donde ambos habían salido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ya que nunca hubiese imaginado verla sonreír de tal manera.

Fue hasta que su vista se clavó en la fotografía grupal de ambos con lo que parecían ser más alumnos de la escuela donde asistían lo que le hizo agudizar su mirada.

—¿Robín? —soltó sin querer.

『O』

Las cortinas ondeaban ante la brisa del mes de otoño, estirándose en su lugar el joven se encontró con el peso extra encima de su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresiva intrusión, bajo su mano en busca de su confiable bastón, solo para encontrarse con la nada.

Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo se preparó para el ataque al notar el bulto entre sus sabanas, sea un enemigo o no, podría contra cualquiera, no por nada había sido ayudante de Batman.

Ideando un plan rápido pretendió usar la sabana que los cubría a los dos a su favor, contando hasta tres en su cabeza, con la mano izquierda levanto la cobija solo para hallar el cuerpo de la chica de sus sueños junto a él.

—¿Dick? ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto aun con somnolencia la pelirroja.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miro con dulzura y amor.

_"¡Si, todo ha funcionado a la perfección!"_ grito para sí mismo, mientras se reacomodaba en la cama.

『O』

—¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices nena?

—Mmm tal vez porque pareciera que estás buscando a alguien entre la multitud —respondió Rachel tras dejar sus libros en el casillero— tal vez debiste quedarte en casa, sé que eres despistado, pero pareces algo diferente el día de hoy.

—Para nada, solo estoy lleno de más energía de lo usual —trato de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Mmm —apoyándose de su casillero tras cerrarlo la chica de cabellera negra se quedó pensativa, tal vez no era nada, pero aun así le resultaba raro que Garfield no recordara ni la ubicación de su propio casillero, dejando escapar un suspiro tomo la correa de su mochila— bien, pero si pasa algo no dudes en avisarme —fue hacia él mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla, como respuesta el rostro del pelirrojo se coloreo de carmín— nos vemos luego.

Quedándose estático en su lugar por la sorpresiva reacción de la azabache Garfield olvido por momento que seguía en busca de Robín.

Fue el sonido de la campana lo que le despertó del estupor al ver como todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, mirando a un lado y al otro trato de encontrarle entre el tumulto de estudiantes solo para fracasar en el intento, y para cuando lo notó se encontraba solo en medio del corredor.

—Sr. Logan ¿Acaso no ira a clases? —escucho la voz severa detrás de sí, pasando saliva trato de recordar donde Raven le había dicho que se encontraba su casillero, solo para llegar a la resolución de que no importaba si lo hallaba, no se sabía su propia contraseña.

_"Oh, viejo..."_

『O』

Detención.

¿Enserio? Si esto era un sueño, cada vez parecía más extraño, al menos eso pensó Garfield al verse en la sala de detención por hacerse el gracioso con el director Diaz.

Aun recordaba sus severas palabras.

_"—¿Acaso no_ _recuerdas tu contraseña o es que ese no es su casillero ?"_

No, no es que no fuese su casillero, sino que todo parecía una locura, al menos en su mundo este tipo de situaciones no pasarían, a esa hora estaría en la Torre de los Titanes no en la escuela.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Bien, puedes irte, debes tener más cuidado al recordar tu contraseña —señalo el hombre de cabellera negra y buen porte al verificar que el chico no mentía y efectivamente se trataba de su casillero, si bien había sido extremadamente riguroso, una ola había sucumbido en las instalaciones del instituto Gotham al ver que algunos alumnos aseguraban haber perdido algunos objetos de valor.

Logan se levantó de su lugar para ir a la salida, en su faz aún se podía denotar aun la molestia del abrupto puesto que seguía sin entender que sucedía en ese lugar.

Sin embargo volviendo a la entrada se encontró con el toque de la campana.

_"Oh, no"_ se maldijo mentalmente al recordar como el pasillo se llenaría otra vez de gente, por suerte para él las respuestas parecían venir hacia él.

Sin saber qué hacer, otra vez se quedó estático tratando de no ser arrastrado por el mar de estudiantes, notando entre el gentío una voz en particular.

_"Oh, Robín, que gracioso eres" _logro escuchar aquella voz jovial y llena de vida solo podía ser de una sola persona.

—¿Starfire? —musito, mirando a los lados quiso encontrarla, pero no la pudo ver, entonces una idea llego a su mente, llevando su mano derecha al bolsillo, se sintió tan estúpido al no haberlo pensado en ello antes, si tenían fotos con ellos eso quería decir que también eran cercanos, por lo tanto no era de extrañar que tuviera su número celular.

Tomando su móvil, deslizo su dedo por sobre la pantalla, _"Vamos, vamos" _se dijo así mismo solo para maldecir el hecho de ver que también tenía contraseña.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior trato de no lanzar algún improperio.

—¿Sucede algo? —escucho la tenue y calmada voz de Roth quien había llegado junto a él, tomando el celular del chico le vio de reojo— ¿Tampoco recuerdas tu contraseña? —el chico bajo la cabeza, Rachel hizo un mohín al entender que efectivamente el chico no la recordaba, tomando un poco de aire, trato de pensar las cosas con calma, su novio parecía actuar raro, pero no por ello le dejaría, solo debía ser más paciente de lo normal ¿No? —Nuestra fecha de aniversario — deslizo su dedo índice hasta colocar el orden de la fecha, entregando el aparato a su novio este lo tomo con tanto apuro que no notó el semblante de la chica, quien parecía algo resignada.

El pelirrojo busco entre sus contactos hasta encontrar su nombre, _"Dick"_ marcando su número, pronto escucho no muy a lo lejos el timbre del celular del chico.

『O』

Logan sabía que debía ser rápido y conciso, no tenían mucho tiempo entre el toque de una campanada y otra, por lo cual pidió un momento para hablar en privado con Robín o mejor dicho _"Dick"_ al ver que Rae y Kori conversaban tan naturalmente, lo que en cierta forma le pareció un gran alivio al saber que en ese _"mundo"_ _-si podía llamarlo así-_ aun eran cercanos.

Tomando un poco de aire, rezo porque las palabras no le fallaran y pudiera dar una explicación clara y concisa.

—Sé que no me creerás, pero algo raro ha pasado, no sé porque el mundo cambio para volverse así, pero nuestra realidad no es esta y... —su voz pareció suplicante— viejo solo quiero saber que no estoy loco, que realmente no soy el único que cree que esto está mal y... —se detuvo por unos momentos al ya no saber que más decir, dando media vuelta pensó en marcharse al notar la mirada seria del chico que tenía al frente y como este guardaba silencio.

Otra vez no le creían, ¿Tal vez Kori si lo haría?

Sin embargo antes de poder seguir su camino sintió una mano en su hombro, regresando la mirada hacia Dick, este le sonrió.

—Te entiendo Beast Boy —los orbes del aludido se abrieron en par al notar que lo llamo por su nombre de superhéroe— pero en algo te equivocas, _"esto"_ no está mal.

—¿Robín? —le miro con escepticismo, ¿Realmente era él? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?, acercándose a él le miro con escrutinio

—Oh basta, si soy yo, Robín, en este mundo no puede haber otro como yo ni otro como tú, así que no temas, solo disfruta de esto ¿Ok?

—Espera ¿Qué? —le miro acusadoramente, después de ello echo un vistazo hacia atrás donde se encontraban las chicas hablando— tu sabes algo —atribuyo.

—Solo un poco más que tú.

Con el entrecejo fruncido le miro mal —¿Y ellas?

Esta vez Robín guardo silencio —Realmente, no creo que debas de preocuparte ¿O sí? Solo disfruta de esto y ya.

—Pero... —lleno de enojo quiso arremeter contra él en busca de respuestas, en lugar de encontrar una solución, solo se llenó de más dudas, sin embargo por el silencio de Robín y el cómo actuó Raven, parecía ser que las chicas no sabían nada, al menos no Raven, pero ¿Kori sabia? No, no podía ser así, ya que ella jamás permitiría algo así, fuese lo que fuera, entonces alguien más llego a su mente. ¿Y Cyborg? ¿Qué había pasado con él?


	2. II

Era viernes y como dictaba su agenda significaba una sola cosa, Viernes de película, al menos, eso declaro Robin tras ir por palomitas y dejar a Kori en el sillón.

La pelirroja solo rio ante su infantil forma de actuar, que Dick estuviera lleno de energía era de lo más natural, pero por lo regular aquella _"energía"_ solían emplearla en _"algo más",_ aunque para ella aquello le resultaba de lo más lindo; ver una nueva faceta de él.

Levantándose de su lugar fue directo a la repisa donde había una serie de películas ordenadas en forma alfabética, sus orbes esmeraldas leían los nombres de cada una de ellas por el lomillo de las cajas hasta que se detuvo en una muy peculiar.

Dick esperaba paciente a que el microondas terminara el proceso de cocción del maíz tostado, apoyándose de la mesa sonrió con satisfacción. Todo estaba resultando a la perfección, aunque la culpa de vez en cuando arremetía contra él al recordar las palabras de Garfield que estaba seguro aun podía oír, entonces a su mente llegaban los buenos recuerdos que había adquirido a lo largo de la semana, como por ejemplo haber despertado con Kori en la misma cama, ante ello sus mejillas se arrebolaron, desviando la mirada aún se sentía avergonzado de no haber podido hacer lo mismo los demás días, siendo que la vergüenza le ganaba, tratando de recobrar la compostura dejo salir su voz en una tos seca, y pensó en rememorar los buenos momentos como el hecho de poder ir a recogerla a su departamento, disfrutar de los minutos en el auto cuando ella le contaba sobre su día, tomar su mano aunque los nervios se instalaran en él y empezara a sudar, como también el recordar su sonrisa, su maravillosa risa y por su supuesto el olor de su perfume.

Esto parecía ser el paraíso para él.

—¿Dick? —la meliflua voz de Kori le regreso de nuevo los pies bajo la tierra, y su risita tierna le insto a mirarla aún más enamorado de lo que ya estaba de ella.

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos ver esta? —señalo la película en VSH la pelirroja.

Si no hubiese sido por el sonido del microondas tal vez se hubiera quedado perdido en su angelical rostro de nuevo, así, mecánicamente fue hacia el aparato eléctrico y saco las palomitas de maíz para finalmente responder con un _"Si"._

『O』

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Este ha sido el partido de futbol más impresionante que mi carrera de locutor haya presenciado en toda su vida, con un marcador de...

Estando en el aire, siendo cargado por el resto de sus compañeros, Víctor Stone seguía mirando a la multitud que le rodeaba como si todo aquello fuese un sueño, siendo que no era la primera vez que fantaseaba con la gloria al llevar a su propio equipo a la victoria, sin embargo ya hace minutos que había pasado el momento exacto donde el ruido de su alarma le despertaba, por lo que llego a pensar en que tal vez _"esto"_ no era un sueño, aun así no podía evitar pensar que algo andaba mal desde el inicio cuando despertó en el autobús escolar sin saber que hacia ahí.

_"Oh, bueno, debería de dejar de pensar tanto y disfrutar"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras escuchaba los coreos de victoria, las luces del campo, como los flashes de la cámara brillaban cual luceros para sus ojos, y el coro de las porrista apoyando al muchacho parecía un canto solo hecho para él, todo parecía salir perfecto en su vida, y poco a poco empezó a olvidar aquella sensación que le decía _"esto está mal", _porque cuando vio a su novia acercándose a él con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por su victoria solo pudo pensar que estaba loco por sentirse así, aún más cuando sintió como el frío se estacionaba por sobre su ropa y piel al ver que los chicos habían vertido sobre él el botellón agua.

—¡Víctor! ¡Víctor! ¡Víctor! —al unísono los escucho mientras le llevaban cargando y le entregaban el balón de futbol.

『O』

Garfield se encontraba a las afueras de su departamento, aquella semana había sido una locura, y su cabeza le mataba, sin embargo ese no era el punto focal de la situación, ahora mismo debía hacer las paces con Rachel, quien al parecer se había hartado de su extraño comportamiento.

Con un ramo de flores en la mano izquierda se atrevió a tocar la puerta esperando su respuesta, se sentía mal consigo mismo y aún más al haberla preocupado.

Tomando un poco de aire para después exhalarlo espero paciente a que ella le abriera, solo para encontrarse con Garth.

—¿Rachel? —fue lo único que pudo decir al verse con el chico de cabellera negra y ojos ónix.

『O』

Dick no supo cuándo ni cómo empezaron a ponerse así las cosas, solo recordaba poner la cinta en la videocasetera y después, de darle _play_ se sentó junto a ella, dejando el tazón de palomitas en medio de ambos empezaron a mirar la cinta, el _intro _algo retro le dio un deje de nostalgia, aún más al ver al personaje de colorido tono azul y rojo.

Rememorando un poco tal vez todo comenzó cuando sus manos se encontraron dentro del tazón de palomitas y sus miradas se posaron en las del otro al voltear, compartiendo cual niños pequeños un par de risas, se vieron acercando sus rostros hasta que al fin sus labios se reencontraron, pero para Dick este era el primer beso que podía tomar de ella sin sentir aquel deje de congoja y así fue como poco a poco se habían olvidado de la película como también del tazón que cayó al suelo.

Sin palabras, apoyados solo de las caricias que generaban las manos sobre la piel del otro junto a sus labios dejaron que el televisor arrebatara el silencio estridente de la habitación.

_**"—Si, ellos lo vieron. Vieron la fealdad de la violencia como una solución y los asusto. A mí también me asusto cuando decidí cruzar la línea y hacer lo que tú haces. Es muy fácil. Ira. Venganza. Por suerte yo no soy tú y nunca lo seré."**_

_**"—¡Tú atacaste a mi equipo! ¡Mira este lugar!"**_

_Beso tras beso, era la necesidad creciente de los dos al encontrarse en la íntima protección del otro, como si los brazos de la persona que estaba frente a ellos fuese el hogar esperado, y Dick lo sabía a la perfección, sin embargo fueron las palabras del televisor lo que le hizo desviar la vista hacia el._

—Espera —murmuro atento a la pantalla, Kori desvió la mirada para ver la escena de igual manera un tanto curiosa.

_**"—Chester yo creí que tú eras el más listo del grupo. Para ser justos tuve cierta ayuda. Tú hermana para empezar. Sus archivos eran muy minuciosos en especial respecto a la idiosincrasia de tu cerebro. Pero no sería suficiente. Tienes razón sobre mí, yo no pondría en peligro a civiles, no mataría, pero tú sí, así que me asegure de tener apoyó. En cuanto a tú gente, está bien. Curándose de jaquecas en las que ni quiero pensar, pero bien vivos, mientras son despojados de sus poderes para su transporte a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Por eso tuve que dejar que me golpearas por tanto tiempo. No tenía un rápido teletransportador"**_

_**"—¡Conejita! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!"**_

_**"—Pero ahora lo tengo. Te sorprendería lo rápido que conejita accedió"**_

—¿Dick?

—Shhh, ya viene mi parte favorita —hablo con una sonrisa de oreja ante la emoción anticipando lo que vendría después.

_**"—¡Tú! ¿Crees que acabo? ¡No ha terminado gran presumido! ¡Si crees que te dejare que me encierren en la cárcel estás viviendo en un mundo de sueños!**_

_Con los ojos brillantes, sus labios se movieron al compás e imitaron el gesto del hombre en traje de superhéroe para repetir el discurso._

_**"—Bien. Los sueños nos salvan, los sueños nos elevan y nos transforman en algo mejor. Y por mi alma, juro que hasta que mi sueño por un mundo donde la dignidad, el honor y la justicia sean la realidad que compartimos nunca dejare de luchar. Nunca."**_

Kori había apartado la vista del televisor, aun encima de él, le sonrió con ternura al ver a su novio tan emocionado, plantándole un beso en la mejilla simplemente le abrazo.

『O』

Ambos se encontraban a un lado de la banqueta, Rachel había despedido a Garth quien tomó un taxi para volver a casa, sus manos se encontraban en sus bolsillos y su vista seguía puesta en la dirección sobre el taxi que hace unos minutos se había ido.

Garfield tenía la mirada gacha, con su pie derecho pateo una piedra invisible, realmente tenía más dudas que respuestas y ver a Garth con Rachel no ayudaba mucho.

—Tenemos que hablar —declaro la chica tras tomar asiento en la banqueta de asfalto, Logan paso saliva, sabía que de hecho tenían que hacerlo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, siendo que no era el mejor en tener una excelente labia— no es lo que crees —comenzó ella mirando el cielo estrellado— estábamos ensayando sobre la obra que se dará en el club de artes, solo eso.

—Comprendo —respondió meditabundo y el silencio se volvió a establecer sin saber cómo deshacerse de el.

—Pero eso no es todo Garfield —prosiguió la chica tras suspirar y mirarlo a los ojos— creo que _"esto"_ no fue una buena idea, sé que aun debes sentirte mal por lo de Tara, fue muy abrupto su rompimiento, tal vez necesitas más tiempo —le tomo de la mano, los orbes del chico temblaron.

—Quieres decir que...

—Creo que deberi...

—No —le tomo de los hombros con pesar— sé que he actuado raro estos días, no sé qué me paso, es solo, yo lo lamento.

—Gar... no deberías, creo que...

—Rae no, siempre he tenido dudas de toda lo que he hecho en mi vida, pero si de algo estoy completamente seguro es que quiero estar contigo y eso no va a cambiar ni con el pasar de los años —en ese instante el dolor de cabeza que sentía dejo de atormentarle, en cambio su pecho empezó a doler al ver como la chica que amaba empezaba a llorar, abrazándola contra su pecho, beso su sien— realmente lamento haberte hecho dudar.

『O』

Se hallaba mirando desde la ventanilla de su asiento la carretera oscura, la mayoría de los pasajeros se encontraban durmiendo en sus asientos menos él, o eso pensó hasta escuchar su voz.

—¿No crees que nuestro mariscal de campo debería tomarse un descanso? —bromeo la joven de cabello rosa quien tomó asiento a un lado de él en el fondo del autobús, pero al notar el silencio de su novio se preocupó— ¿Estas bien? —tomo su mano para aferrarla, tenía miedo de que estuviese herido por el partido y no hubiera dicho algo antes.

—Nada de eso Aline, es solo, esto me parece un sueño.

La chica le sonrió con ternura, tomando su rostro para que la viera trato de reconfortarle —Y los sueños son para hacerse realidad ¿No? —acaricio su mejilla— Víctor ese trofeo, este campeonato te lo mereces, todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación rindió frutos, no lo dudes cariño— beso tiernamente sus labios.

Stone sonrió cuando ella se separó —Si, es solo —negó— realmente no sé qué digo, tal vez solo estoy cansado.

Aline palmeo sus piernas instándole a recostarse sobre ellas, el chico hizo caso a la primera, y dejándose mimar por la joven al acariciar su cabeza se durmió. Después de todo mañana tendrían que volver a la escuela.


	3. III

El ir y venir. Una carrera constante contra el tiempo, entre las clases, trabajos, como también vida social. Poco a poco empezó a mellar en la vida de Dick quien observo como debía colocar las cosas en orden después de todo, cualquier cosa valía la pena por estar junto a Kori.

Y desde aquello ya habían pasado casi un mes donde el mayor temor que tuvo fue que Garfield insistiera con sus preguntas o que Víctor dijese algo al respecto, pero ambos chicos estaban ocupados.

Con ambas manos en los bolsillos acompañaba a Kori a su última clase para asegurarle como de costumbre que estaría para ella a la hora de la salida para llevarla a casa, sin embargo no espero que la joven propusiera lo que hizo eco en su mente por varios minutos después de que se marchara.

_"Ya que se acerca fin de semana y los exámenes han terminado ¿Por qué no salimos los seis?"_

_"Si, ¿Por qué no?"_ fue su vaga respuesta a pesar de que no estaba del todo convencido.

Así los seis se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones del estudio de Karaoke en la zona de Young city.

Pidiendo algo de beber, esta vez dejaron a las chicas que tuvieran un momento a solas para ponerse al corriente siendo que las clases y trabajos a medio tiempo no daban mucho espacio para saber lo nuevo de la vida de sus amigos al estar estudiando carreras diferentes.

Tanteando el terreno Dick se atrevió a preguntar sobre que había de nuevo en la vida de sus amigos, solo previendo que no dijeren algo extraño.

El primero en hablar fue Víctor quien hablo sobre su nueva marca personal en el club de futbol, además de ello Garfield felicito al chico por llevar a la universidad de Gotham a la victoria.

Stone como respuesta le abrazo para después espolvorear su pelirrojo cabello.

—Oye viejo basta, me despeinas —bromeo, como respuesta alzo ambas manos Víctor y ambos rieron.

Mientras la mirada de Grayson se posó en Logan quien entendiendo el gesto hablo con sinceridad.

—La verdad, habíamos tenidos algunos problemas, Rachel y yo, pero creo que ahora que nos sinceramos todo marcha de maravilla —su mirada se dirigió a ella, y cuando Roth la noto le sonrió llena de amor.

—Entonces ¿Nada raro ha pasado?

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunto tras tomar una de las bebidas sobre la mesa, mientras Víctor dejaba el álbum de canciones y seleccionaba la que cantaría.

Tomando el micrófono con ambas manos fijo su vista hacia Aline, la tonada era suave, pero pegajosa, empezando con el sonido de las cuerdas del ukelele.

Como respuesta las mejillas de la joven se arrebolaron.

_**There's no way to say this song's about someone else.**_

_**Every time you're not in my arms**_

Acompañado de los coreos de las chicas Stone siguió la canción, Logan empezó a mover su pie derecho de arriba abajo.

—No lo sé, es solo... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa vez?

—Oh, eso —trato de restarle importancia al asunto— siendo honesto no sé qué me paso, fue una locura de mi parte.

_**You have taken over my days**_

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que solo fue un sueño, vamos viejo disfrutemos de esta noche, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces tenemos esta oportunidad? Oh cierto... —recordó— antes de que lo olvide felicítame a tus padres por su aniversario.

—¿Disculpa? —sus orbes habían temblado al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿A qué se refería con ello?

—Que les des mis felicitaciones a tus padres por su aniversario —volvió a repetir al pensar que la música no le había dejado escuchar.

—Pero... ellos están muertos —murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Logan esta vez tras regresar la mirada a él

—Necesito un poco de aire —se levantó de su asiento para salir del lugar, sin esperar respuesta busco recuperar la calma. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Sus padres habían muerto, ¿Por qué se refería a ellos de esa forma si...

—¿Dick? —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la meliflua voz de Kori y cuando se giró a verla ahora ambos se encontraban en medio de la nada— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mirada de Dick se posó en ella, detrás cientos de escenarios corrían a la vez, desde el espacio infinito, tormentas de nieve, naves espaciales, ciudades siendo arrasadas, hasta el atardecer.

—No, no lo estoy —confeso.

_**Yet I'm feeling like there is not better place the right by your side**_

『O』

—¿Qué sucede Dick? —preguntó la pelirroja aun lado de él, ambos ahora se encontraban en el balcón de la escuela y vestían el uniforme de preparatoria, aun con la carta leída, aferraba el papel como un tesoro.

Grayson bajo la mirada, el sol se ponía y era una de las tantas escenas románticas que el público esperaría tener la oportunidad de vivir para confesar sus sentimientos, sin embargo algo empezó a molestarle dentro de sí y eso era que poco a poco empezaba a olvidar su pasado.

Cuando Garfield se refirió a sus padres por inercia contesto que estaban muertos, pero cuando pensó en ellos miles de escenas cruzaron por su cabeza, cenas familiares, como salidas, además de ello varios cumpleaños que le hicieron dudar porque había dicho que ellos murieron si su mente aseguraba que no era así.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Logan, _"éramos superhéroes y luchábamos contra el crimen",_ en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa amarga, sonaba tan descabellado.

—Kori —le llamó— ¿Tú conoces a mis padres?

—Por supuesto, somos vecinos desde la infancia, ¿Por qué no los conocería?

—¿Lo somos?

Nuevamente todo parecía cambiar y las piezas dejaban de encajar, mirando hacia atrás se vio ahora en medio de la nieve. Ambos se encontraban en pleno invierno y ya no eran unos simples adolescentes.

—¿Dick?

Escucho su voz y sus ojos temblaron al ver como todo había cambiado otra vez.

—¿Kori? —musito su nombre.

—Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero debo irme, después de todo fui aceptada para el programa espacial y...

—Espera, ¿Acaso no estábamos en el karaoke?

_**But you're the only one on my mind**_

Encontrándose en medio de la cama abrió los ojos solo para ver el techo blanco.

—Oh cariño, has despertado —escucho la voz de Kori al entrar con una bandeja con el desayuno preparado.

—¿Kori?

—¿Si?

Mirando el lugar, trato de recordar que era lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento.

_**There's only me**_

_**There's only you**_

—Hace un momento, Víctor estaba cantando y...

—Dick, solo estamos nosotros dos.

—Pero ¿Y los demás?

—¿Los demás?

Levantándose de la cama se vio a sí mismo en medio de la arena. La brisa salina removió su cabello, y cuando quiso ver hacia atrás se encontró solo.

—No pareces muy feliz chico —escucho la voz de un hombre, tratando de encontrarlo, observo como apoco a poco empezaba a distinguir la silueta de alguien a lo lejos, era un hombre vestido de traje blanco que se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó receloso al tenerlo a unos metros apareciendo de la nada.

—Oh, chico la pregunta aquí es; ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué preguntaría eso? Yo soy, yo soy... —se detuvo al no poder contestar— ¿Quién soy?

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento y observas el paisaje? —se sentó en la arena mientras veía el ir y venir de las olas.

Después de unos segundos hizo caso a sus palabras y así se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Dick se atrevió a preguntar con cautela —¿Qué tanto observas? Solo es el mar ¿Sabes?

El hombre rio jovialmente —Yo _observo todo,_ esa es mi principal tarea se podría decir.

—Pero es solo agua —refuto— además ¿No es aburrido solo observar?

—Por supuesto que no —declaro tras tomar una de las conchas de mar y aventarla en el agua— hasta el agua más tranquila contiene un sinfín de secretos, además, no es el agua lo que observo, sino las ondas que se expanden ante la intromisión o acción misma ¿Lo ves? —señalo las fluctuaciones que se generaron al lanzar la concha de mar— como una simple acción repercute en los demás. Ahora, Robín ¿Qué harás?

—¿Ese es mi nombre?

—Uno de tantos, pero lo importante es que harás desde ahora.

—No lo sé, no puedo recordar nada, solo siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante.

—¿Y si lo recuerdas que harás?

—Bueno, eso me ayudaría a decidir qué hacer desde ahora, tomar la mejor elección.

—Pero ¿Y si lo que ves no es de tu agrado?

—Pues daría lo mejor de mí para cambiar la situación.

—¿Aunque eso repercuta en los demás?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No todos pueden ser felices al mismo tiempo chico —se levantó de su lugar— pero aun así pueden disfrutar del efímero sentimiento al menos una vez en su vida.

Dick quiso decir algo, pero solo escucho el chasquido de los dedos del hombre antes de desaparecer la visión que vislumbra dándose cuenta que se encontraba en medio del pasillo otra vez.

—¿Dick, estas bien?

—Star... —negó con la cabeza— Kori, ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar?

—Pero... ¿Y los chicos?

—Sera breve.

『O』

Ambos se encontraban en medio de calle, una de las tuberías estaba rota, y la calle estaba mojada, era de noche y el cielo se encontraba nublado, no era la noche esperada ni soñada.

Dick mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, había recobrado su memoria, y aun se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho. Compendia que la realidad no era tan difícil de moldear, ya antes se había enfrentado a varios villanos que habían jugado con ellos y lo que comprendían como _"realidad", _desde olvidar quienes eran hasta ser rebobinado una y otra vez hasta tener la imagen aniñada que tenían ahora.

Así que ¿Cómo moldear su realidad sin necesidad de caer tan bajo como para pedir la ayuda de un villano?

Sencillo, dentro de todo Cartoon Network había un poderoso objeto resguardado en un cajón sucio y lleno de polvo.

Un libro llamado _fanfiction,_ el único objeto que podría hacer que todo lo que quisiera se volviera realidad, pero al parecer todo lo que alguna vez soñó empezaba a chocar entre sí, y esto estaba afectando su realidad.

Al menos eso comprendió cuando vio los cientos de escenarios colisionando entre si hasta llegar a la nada, un espacio en blanco y encontrarse con _"él"._

—Kori —le llamo con voz suave y pausada, en sus labios se estaciono una sincera sonrisa— los momentos que pase a tu lado realmente me hicieron muy feliz, pero es hora de...

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso paso algo? ¿Hice algo mal? —sus orbes empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Dick negó mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Las flores nacen, después se marchitan, las estrellas que un día brillaron se extinguirán. Esta Tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo universo, algún día también se destruirán. Comparado a eso ¿Sabes? La vida no es más que solo un parpadeo, un momento... Y en ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien. Todo en un sólo momento, y después llega el adiós, aun si nuestros recuerdos perduran en el corazón de la gente, y aun así yo en aquel momento... Tan breve, me enamore de ti —recordó la vez en que se vieron, su primer beso sin querer en _"su otra"_ versión— y estoy seguro que sin importar que lo volvería a hacer Kori, por eso debemos...

Ella negó, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—_Podríamos hacerlo... quedarnos aquí._ —ofreció con los ojos destellantes y voz suplicante.

—Lo lamento yo no puedo, esto no está bien, tú mereces poder elegir, fui egoísta en solo pensar en mí, te amo Kori, pero si lo nuestro llega a pasar debe ser de la forma correcta.

Acercando su frente a la de ella, al fin pudo ponerle punto final a la hoja.

『O』

_Los rayos del sol se posaron en su rostro generando que los abriera. Notando así que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y abajo la libreta. Pudo ver como hasta al final de la hoja antes de colocar "Fin", había dibujado un pequeño paraguas y debajo de este las inicias D&K._

_Lanzando un largo bostezo releyó el último renglón de la "historia";_

_"Y entonces, Dick despertó, todo había sido un sueño regresado todo a la normalidad."_

_Escuchando el "toc, toc" de la puerta se dirigió hacia ella con algo de sueño._

—_Robín, el desayuno está listo —el aludido sonrió al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica que amaba._

—_¿Qué hicieron esta vez?_

_Antes de poder contestar la extraterrestre, el ruido de la batalla en la planta baja se escuchó._

—_¡Te digo que son mejores las hamburguesas!_

—_¡Estás loco viejo, son mejores los burritos!_

—_¿Quieren callarse los dos, pensé que ya habían arreglado ese asunto?_

_Nuevamente el estruendo se hizo auscultar, Robín y Starfire fueron hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto esta vez en la roca junto a la torre Titán no había ningún animal, sino un hombre vestido de blanco quien al notar que fue visto se transformó en un pelicano._

_Mirando a los lados, acercándose a la pantalla, susurro —Sé que debería estar en otros lados, pero esos chicos son divertidos ¿No creen? —pregunto al público— así que por favor "Shhh" —guiño un ojo tras echarse en la roca y observar en silencio._

* * *

_**Hello ladies and Gentlemen, me presento soy Little Kuriboh, nuevamente me he atrevido a hacer otro fanfic para el fandom de DC, espero haya sido de su agrado, de ante mano agradezco que me hayan regalado un poco de su tiempo para leerme espero seguir leyéndolos, para los curiosos les comento que la canción que canta Cyborg a Jinx es Laa Daa Dee, y la película que ven Kori y Dick es Súperman vs La Elite, una de mis películas favoritas, ¿Alguien ha visto el capítulo del increíble mundo de Gumball que hace referencia al fanfiction? Si no es así, ¡Debe verlo!, sin más que decir, les deseo que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**_

_**Littlekuriboh fuera**_


End file.
